Small, handheld electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cell phones have incorporated still and/or video camera capabilities, and the trend is expanding. However, these devices have limited display capabilities because of their small size. Consequently, the small display size limits a user's ability to view or share pictures and/or videos with others.